New Path
by Pixie Mary-Jade
Summary: Always thought Bella was dumb for not getting over Edward so here goes:  Edward's gone and leaves Bella behind suffering but Bella finds something else that makes her forget, makes her feel better but does it matter if what she finds isn't good for her?
1. Now It's My Way

Chapter 1

He was gone. I couldn't understand it. Why? Why had _he_ left me here? Why had _they_ left me here? He told me he loved me? He saved me after James nearly killed me. Was that a show? Were all those words lies? Did he mean it at all, any word, or was this just a sick joke for the Cullens? He had not sucked the blood and life out of me but it felt like I was dead. It had been only a week since he left but it seemed that it was only a few hours. The pain seeped through me as I recalled his words that were still so vivid in my mind.

_His face expressionless as he spoke those words that nearly crushed my heart… _I stopped my thoughts. I had made a solemn oath to never ever recollect any hour, any minute, any second of the last time I saw him because I knew any memory of his _perfect face and body_…...would haunt me for days on end.

I scooted out of my room. I needed something to do. Thinking of _him_ always got me depressed. I went to call Jessica she said she, Lauren and Angela were doing something fun for the weekend. I sincerely hoped that it would be enough to rid me of the nagging memories of him that always haunted my mind in my free time.

I picked out the shortest of clothes that Lauren and Jess had put in front of me, short black pants, black vest-top and a bowed, open toed high heel red shoe. I closed my eyes and listened intently on their conversation as Lauren dyed my hair a cherry red. I decided since I was joining the official whore gang with them I might as well do it right.

"You think I should fuck Ben?" Angela was asking. I was always appalled to hear Angela cuss. She had always seemed really shy to me. I opened my eyes to stare up at her. She was wearing a purple gothic top with a Capri pants and heavy make-up on her face. Thank goodness Charlie was in La Push. What would have happened if he came in and saw shy Angela wearing that! "I mean I know I fuck other guys…but there just guys he's my boyfriend."

"Definitely fuck him, tonight even." Lauren replied. She and I were never on good terms before but ever since I joined the full pledged bitch team she welcomed me with open arms.

"I don't think you should fuck him tonight. I mean don't you want him to lust for you, to want you? I say have really kinky phone sex and make him imagine what would happen if he waited. Then surprise him and fuck him really good tomorrow." I looked up and smiled at Angela. Lauren, Angela and even Jessica who was on the phone stopped what they were doing to look at me with horrified faces. Maybe I said too much. "Great idea Bella for a new whore-a-rookie you sure pick up fast." I smiled with relief at Jessica as she clicked off her phone.

"Why haven't I thought of that?" Lauren asked herself. "It's a good idea Bella." I thought Lauren would have been angry at me for countering her idea but I guess things had really changed between her and me. "Ok up you go you're done. We better hurry it's already ten." She said looking at her watch. I hadn't even realized how late it was. I stepped out of the chair, cleaned up the mess and followed Angela to Jessica's car. I tried to breathe in and out as the thoughts of what I was actually about to do sunk in.

I woke up feeling sick to the core. I twisted and turned and realized this wasn't my room. The night's activities came back to me slowly but surely. Seeing Jacob….taking him upstairs…taking crack and rum before having sex…Something foul entered up my throat. I hopped out of the bed to the toilet and saw a bottle of headache tablets and a glass of water.

After I was finished hurling, I gulped down the pills followed by the water and went straight into the shower. Taking the longest and most likely the most peaceful shower I've had in the past week.

I went downstairs to find everyone was there and waiting for me with breakfast. Jacob came forward and handed me a plate, with eggs, bacon and a cup of tea, kissing me full on the lips. "We didn't want to eat without you." He led me to a chair and sat me on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder, smiling and remembering the night of passion we shared together. It seemed too good to be true. I hadn't been so at ease in what seemed to be a century. I thought coming here would have been a huge mistake but instead I was feeling light-hearted and free.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" Mia asked. She was the well known bitch and cheerleader in school. I had always thought she had a problem with me but it seemed girls of this gang were always a little mean to outsiders. I guess I should start learning.

She sat comfortably on Mike's lap. I had never thought him capable of such acts. Thinking about it, I hadn't thought _me_ capable of such either.

"Well we girls were planning to go to Port Angeles to shop and Jake said he would take you guys for a bike rides in La Push…..so that's it." Angela said. She was sitting next to Ben but nibbling Eric's ear. I wondered if Ben ever had even the slightest thought that Angela never really cared about him. I would've by now. But I guess there comfortable with the current arrangements so why bother. I guess one of the things I should learn was not to take things so seriously, to just sit back and enjoy life. _Live life to the fullest,_ that was going to be my motto.

"I have to change now I thought we were staying home. Bella are you coming?" Lauren sulked and turned to look at me. That's why she asked for me to bring 3 different outfits. I guess it was pretty obvious but I had to tell Charlie what I was doing. "Oh Bella don't worry about Charlie I called him for you." Jacob said. "He's probably expecting your call at the end of the day so no worries." I gave him a passionate wet kiss, oblivious to the little snickers around me. "Thanks" I said and headed after Lauren to change.

"Come on Lauren. Where are you?" I heard Amanda screaming at the top of her lungs inside the house at Lauren. Angela and me just decided to play charades. She told me it made no sense getting angry. Lauren always took an hour to get dressed whether we liked it or not.

I had chosen a really cute navy blue mini-skirt and a black vest top that cut before my navel showing a navel piercing. "Lauren you're not getting ready for a photo shoot now let's go!" Amanda shouted. She was our leader, but Lauren just ignored her a lot.

"I wouldn't take advice from you Amanda when even Eric rejected you last night. Don't think we didn't know those sex noises were fake." The whole bus blasted out with laughter. We all thought the sounds were off but made no bones about it.

"Well I guess nothing was going on with you and Tyler last night or you wouldn't know. He doesn't fuck that good does he? Trust me I would know." We all toppled over with laughter at Amanda's comeback. Angela even started crying and Mia fell out of the van gasping for air. That only made me and Jessica laugh even harder.

We were starting to cool down when we heard a crash in the kitchen. We ran into to the house, but I was pretty sure of what we would see. _Yes, I was right_. Lauren was delivering cuffs to Amanda who was lying on the floor, defenseless, with melted ice-cream splattered all over her face and glass surrounding them both.

Before anyone could move, Jessica and I nearly toppled over laughing at the scene. Angela and Mia joined in because Amanda had now found a bowl of spoiled spaghetti on the counter, meant for the trash, and had thrown it all over Lauren. Angela, in an attempt to stop the fight, started throwing food at them, and Jess and I joined in.

After 10 minutes of splattering food at each other and laughing we all gave up and went upstairs to shower and change. Angela and I had to borrow clothes from Lauren because we hadn't come prepared for a food fight.

It was like it was never a fight at all. We were all snickering and Amanda and Lauren were talking as if nothing happened. I was beginning to feel right at home in an environment that was unlike anything I had ever experienced.


	2. Finally The New Path

Chapter 2

The weekend was fabulous. I laughed to myself remembering Charlie's facial expression on seeing me as I hopped out of Jake's Rabbit Volkswagen. He had finished building it when I had slept over at his house on Sunday for round two. Charlie's eyes nearly hopped out of his sockets when he caught site of my clothes and my new cherry red hair. I thought he would have lectured me for hours on end but he just scolded me, smiling all the way. I didn't even think he was serious about it. I bet he was probably happy that I was still behaving like a normal person after five days of antisocial behaviour.

I had moved my thoughts to lighter topics. Jessica said we were meeting after school for a little 'girl's time.' Whatever that means?

When I entered the cafeteria I saw someone with a slight resemblance of _his _auburn hair. I stopped myself as I sat next to Lauren. I had a good weekend and probably would get a good week; let me not ruin it for myself.

"Hey Bells. How was your Sunday?" Lauren asked smirking at me. I still had to get used to her actually speaking to me much less liking me.

"Awesome. I stayed over at Jake's place and watched him build his Volkswagen…and we did some activities, you know that were fun." I said winking my eye at her. Jessica and Angela, who were listening as well, started laughing at me but the new girl at our table, Hannah Wilkins looked utterly confused and was probably thinking that we were insane.

Angela, seeing her incomprehension, patted her head and said, "You'll get it, eventually." and started laughing again.

"How did you spend yours Lauren?" I asked. According to Mia she was always the one with the most exciting news.

"Well I was down in La Push too but down at the beach and….. I, we, me and Ben, saw something…"

I wasn't the only one sensing her discomfort and from before experiences I knew Lauren was always bold. "What happened?" Mia asked who had cut off her phone conversation with Riley, her boyfriend and the school's best footballer, to pay attention.

"Well I thought it was a really huge black bear…but Ben thought it was a mutant wolf or something. It was really huge and it just glided past us you know as if saying 'hi, how ya doing'" and she shivered looking at Ben who was shaking his head, confirming her story. We all jolted in our seats when Hannah started laughing at us.

"You all believe this crap? Mike tried to sell me that one yesterday. There won't be wolves so close to the reservation Lauren." She snorted. "I'd think you'd have more common sense than that. It was probably just your imagination running wild." We all stared at Lauren cautiously well aware of her boiling fury that seemed to be edging its way to the top.

"Excuse me bitch? You can correct me and tell me all that trash that you think is right but I know what I saw and Ben knows too. It's not as if some really huge down on earth with black eyes cloud came to make a nest on La Push beach it's a real animal sort of like you but then again not. It actually has a brain to evade hunters who are trying to kill it and it can run away from the bitch infecting insect as well, YOU. How do you think you're the only person that hasn't seen or believed its existence after all the various seeings and killings, huh?"

"Come on guys let's get another table to sit in before I throw up all over Miss Hannah Bitch-it-kins." And she got up and splattered Hannah's spaghetti all over her and marched straight over to the only empty table left and we all followed behind, knowing fully well we'd rather follow her than chance her wave of fury. I turned and saw Hannah with tears in her eyes, running over to the girl's toilet.

I felt bad for her but then again she was an A plus science student which meant she was really observant and any idiot knew not to mess with Lauren. It served her right. Lauren might have let her get away with it but the she insulted her. No way to get off then and the laughing just pushed Lauren over the edge. The boys hadn't followed us. I was sure they didn't even know about Lauren and Hannah's little exchange.

"How dare her." Lauren snapped, laughing at Hannah. "Look at the bitch run. Someone should tell her it's not a track but a cafeteria."

"So Jess what 'girl time' thing were you texting me about?" I asked, trying to ease some of the awkwardness at the table.

"Oh, umm, huh, you know bbbblow jobs, but not for Bella of course" Jessica said smiling at me. She didn't seem so recovered from the whole scene. It was amazing on how she could even pronounce words. "But squash it. I got a History test to study for."

Everyone nodded in response. "What are blow jobs?" I asked. Everyone seeming uncomfortable with my question, they skipped out of their seats leaving me with a laughable and bewildered expression on my face. Something told me I didn't want to know the answer to that question.

**Sorry this chapter is so short.**


	3. Different'sGood

Chapter 3

"Here you go Bella" Amanda said, offering me a joint. I took it and started smoking. Before I would have gagged at the idea of even touching it but I had gotten accustomed to it after three weeks of doing this.

The boys were off in Port Angeles somewhere so we decided to just hang at Jess's place. Her folks weren't here and wouldn't be for the next couple hours so we had ample time to do….well….shit.

"So, let's get rid of this awkwardness and go to a club." Lauren suggested.

"But we're underage." Jessica said. "How are we getting fake i.d.'s now at this time of night?"

"Oh Jess, well since Amanda and I are the senior members of this…group we both thought to get you guys a present." Amanda brought out a bag containing a fake id for each one of us! "Here you are!" I collected mine, and we all started laughing.

"The boys are going to be so jealous." She said. _This was most definitely going to be the best night ever!_

We arrived at The Blue Iguana Night Club at ten o clock. We were all supposedly 'twenty-two' years old. It hadn't passed fifteen minutes yet when Lauren and Amanda left us for some groupies that had been ogling them all night.

Angela saw Charlie Boiler, one of our school friends, and it began from a heated argument, progressed to a passionate kiss and ended with him leading her to one of the rooms in the back.

Jessica sighed. "So it's just you and me Bella"

"Yep" Making a popping sound on the 'p'. "You know what; let's just get drunk tonight, no men, no nothing." I suggested.

"Cheers to that." Jessica said, She was about to pound her bottle into mine but instead the Caria beer spilled all over my slightly exposed breasts. We were both tipsy. So I guess it was the rum talking when Jessica grabbed me and we had a passionate wet kiss. I grabbed her arm and we ran for room at the back but we accidentally opened a door in which a sexy olive skinned boy was just finishing with his whore.

"Goodbye Kevin" She said before walking out. Jessica and I continued staring at the cute boy as if he was God.

Jessica winked at him and we both lunged at Kevin like a tiger pouncing for a meal. I was feeling so turned on by the events that took place. I was practically dragging the pants off of Kevin while Jessica dealt with the upper body.

When all our clothes were successfully off I started doing all the things that Lauren had described to me during lunch, things that Jacob and I were too mild to do but right now this 'Kevin' seemed like tiger, ready to devour us like a full course meal and I was more than happy to allow him to.

I started licking his seemingly eight inch dick, stroking his main vein while he moaned in pleasure, but it was short lived because Jessica was ravaging his lips.

I took my well manicured hands and wrapped them around Kevin's dick allowing all the semen to come out. I wiped some that had strayed over on my lips.

Jessica and I exchanged positions. He was delicious but I wanted to taste his mouth, to feel him so I took my time; stroking his nipples, familiarizing myself with his six-pack abdomen and his Adam's apple.

He once again moaned in pleasure by my touch. But he was tired and needed a fifteen minute breather; Jess realized it just as I did so she pounced on me kissing my lips before I had time to think.

I was always curious about kissing a girl but I had never imagined it with someone I knew! It probably would have been harder with a stranger.

Jess felt my breasts and was gripping it tightly as she rubbed her pussy against mine. I hugged her closer to myself. Thankful for the huge explosion built up inside me, I wanted to have full pleasure but that could only be satisfied by a man's touch.

I threw Jessica off me and lunged for Kevin and started kissing him. He felt my breasts and turned me over to allow me to face him.

He sucked my pussy like there was no tomorrow! He grabbed my hair. "Ah fuck me Kevin!" I screamed for the first time. He seemed surprised to know I knew his name but he got over it and pressed his pulsing dick into me.

I screamed in ecstasy. Kevin found his explosion just as I did. He fell and rolled over at my side as I was gasping for air.

I turned to the side of the bed and realized that Jessica had already passed out and in a few minutes so would I…

Jessica and I stumbled out of the bar room at six o clock in the morning, groggy and bewildered. None of us could remember what happened last night. I recalled some things: 1. we had sex 2. with the same man. That was it. My head started to hurt and I felt like throwing up but I knew we had to find the other. I was sure Charlie was probably freaking out right now.

Jessica checked the right side and I searched the left. I gasped as I saw Angela sucking the face of a pimpled boy, clearly still drunk. I knew that even when I was drunk I still had taste for men. I grabbed Angela and pulled her away. She was kicking and screaming in my hands, thankfully she still had her clothes on; God knows how I would've gotten them on if she _was _naked.

"Don't worry their partner, she'll be back" I said, struggling with the fighting Angela.

I carried her to the bar and forced about seven cup of water down her throat, gradually she seemed to come back down to Earth.

"Hey there sleepy-head. Welcome back to planet Earth, now get up and help me look for the others." Angela stared at me before clicking in her surroundings.

"Oh yeah, sure thing."

We both got up to go help Jessica but didn't have to because Amanda, Lauren and Jessica were now stumbling out of a room.

"That was some night." We all laughed, I guessed my night was wild. I could remember screaming in pleasure but that was about it.

"Does anyone remember what happened to them last night?" I asked. They all shook their heads in response. Good, I wasn't alone then.

We went and sat at the bar, drinking loads of water to snap us out of the drunken stupor. I wanted to stop at a motel and shower but cash was limited. "Where are the keys Amanda?" Angela asked.

"Here, it's your turn." She said, plopping the keys on the bar table. Angela took it and stuffed it into her pockets.

After a couple more glasses of water we walked outside to the bus.

"Guys" Amanda started; we all turned to look at her, except Angela. My head seemed to be having multiple headaches and I was in no mood for unnecessary talk. "Look what I got." She waved a pack of thousand dollar bills in front of her eyes.

I screamed and grabbed the money. "Where did you get so much money from?" I asked, not paying much attention to her answer. I gave Lauren to count it.

"Don't bother counting Lauren, its fifty thousand dollars straight." Amanda said. "They guy I as fucking didn't bother to check his pockets when he woke up and guess what?"

"What?" We all asked.

"We're splitting it among ourselves, ten thousand each person." We al started screaming. I couldn't believe it. Amanda was _extremely_ generous. She grabbed the money from Lauren and was counting and handing everyone their share. Angela even stopped the bus just to collect.

_I just knew this weekend was going to be a blast!_


	4. Scolded Like A Child

Chapter 4

Alice's P.O.V.

"What's wrong with you Edward? Can't you see, for a vampire you're as dumb as a fucking ass." I spat at him.

"Watch your words Alice." Esme scolded but I wasn't in the mood to be corrected. "Esme even you can see that your son is stupid. It's been a month and you're a mess." I pointed out. "You can't live without her. Just give up this stupid act." Edward just glided out of the room. Before I could get my hands on him Jasper held my elbow.

"Calm down Alice. You've been trying to get through to him for weeks, it's no working just let it go." He said, but I couldn't forget. I wouldn't let it go.

I could see when Bella wallowed in sorrow and to see Bella like that, the usually light hearted Bella, my best human friend…

It was too much to bear.

Suddenly my mind was filled with snap shots of the future. I was having a vision…Bella sleeping with a boy…..boys!

"Bella" I whispered. Before Edward could read my mind or Jasper my mood I ran outside. "Don't follow me Jazz" I shouted. I didn't want to look back on Jasper's hurt face.

My mind was racing. What was Bella thinking? I had to get to Forks and fast! I knew it would be a day before I reached but I not matter the time I had to snap some sense back into Bella.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Bye" I said to Lauren and Amanda. It was a carpool ride. Angela first, Jessica second, me third and Lauren last. Amanda usually kept the bus.

I could feel the weight of the money in my pocket and was filled with glee. _Not even Charlie's anger could rein me in now. _I thought.

I ran up to the porch and banged on the door, feeling a little scared now. I gasped; Charlie hadn't opened the door but Alice! I turned my head towards the front of the house, I was so happy that I hadn't noticed Carlisle's black Mercedes in the driveway.

"Oh my goodness, Alice?" I shouted. I stepped in the house to hug her. Charlie was right beside her now, "Bella where have you been?" Charlie asked, in rage. Before I would have been frozen and racking my brain for some ecuse but for the past few weeks I had been modeled into the world's best liar and the practice that we had had in the bus, rehearsing what we each would say had definitely helped.

"Oh Dad, I'm sorry. We were in Port Angeles and we were coming back but we saw this thing blocking the road….." I said, trying to sound disgusted. We all knew that they were sightings of this mutant bear near the trail head and decided to take advantage of that. "The wolf was like on the road Dad and Lauren stopped the bus and started screaming." I turned to Alice who looked shocked, whether from the fact that she knew I was lying or about the wolves, I couldn't tell. "She hopped out and so did we. There wasn't anywhere else to go but through the woods. We stayed there for a long time and then these hikers found us and led us back to the bus"

"You don't look shaken" He said, eying me skeptically.

"Dad that happened yesterday, I had time to sleep it off."

"Your clothes…"

"Dad you don't believe me, do you?" I asked, sounding hurt. "I can't believe you, have I ever given you any reason to not trust me?" I turned away and started climbing the steps, I probably looked too dramatic. He started to apologize but I cut him off. "Don't want to hear it." In a matter of fact tone I added, "Since you don't believe me call Jess's mom or Angela's or Amanda's or Lauren's, whoever." I slammed my bedroom door and locked it before collapsing onto my bed in giggles.

Oh this was the best lie yet. I made sure Charlie was gone before walking out of my room. I wasn't two steps out the door before Alice was in front of me.

"That was horrid Bella." She chastised. "He was devastated about you. I arrived last night and Charlie opened the door thinking it was you! I've never seen him so angry and sad at the same time."

I let her banter on like that and she hadn't realized I wasn't saying anything until I was showered and dressed. "Alice, he'll get over it. If it makes you happy I'll apologize, anyway why are _you_ here?" I asked. It didn't make sense for her to be without Jasper or the other Cullens for that matter.

"I'm here because I want to know what the hell you're doing with your life Bella."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was healthy emotionally and physically. I got over the whole aversion to saying Edward's name or the Cullens.

Now I'm thinking about it I hadn't said his name for the past four weeks! I was elated over this fact!

"Bella you're sleeping with random boys! I saw it." She seemed angry.

"Oh, that" I said. _I_ didn't see anything wrong with that. "What about it?" I asked. What as her point. I sleep with boys, _so what?_

"Do I need to spell it out for you Bella?" She asked sarcastically. "You could get pregnant or pick up some sexual disease."

"Alice sit and calm down." I said, patting the vacant space beside me. She sat. "It's really nothing. Stop making such big deal out of it."

"Stop making a big deal out of it? Bella have you lost your mind?"

I laughed and Alice sent me a deadly glare. "It helped with the pain I felt when you left me Alice." I said, looking at her guilty face. "After a while I got over the pain and I continued because….."

I couldn't find an answer.

"So you're actually comfortable with this" I shrugged my shoulders. "Bella I don't like it. You're selling your body to men!" She shouted, I just sat there and allowed her to pour out all the things wrong with my actions.  
"Are you done?" I asked. She nodded.

"I live life to the fullest now, never afraid to do something. I won't get pregnant because I use pills and about sexual diseases….I don't care. And neither does Lauren or J-"

"Lauren" Alice snapped. "I had a feeling that she was the one that did this to you."

"She didn't do anything to me!" I screamed. "As an after thought I added,"She did make me like shopping now though."

"Bella what about Edward!" Alice screamed in my face. "He still loves you! He just thinks that you'll have a better human life if he were out of the picture!"

"No, he didn't love me!" I screamed vehemently. "He said so! You weren't there!" Angry tears showered down my face as I remembered those words that cut long jagged lines across my heart that ceased to exist that dreadful day. Edward was the only man I loved and would ever love and it made no sense denying it. Sure I found a substitution for all the misery and I had temporarily forgotten but that didn't mean I wouldn't remember.

I collapsed into the chair and cried. "He doesn't need me Alice." I whispered. She sat down beside me and I cried in her arms.

"He does love you Bella." She said. I looked to her face. Purple bruises lay beneath her eyes but this didn't stop her from being still strikingly beautiful.

"You should hunt." I stated. She nodded. My stomach grumbled, testifying that it needed food. I sighed, got up and went into the kitchen. While I was preparing something to eat Alice placed a roll of money onto the table. My head widened.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, staring at me intensely. I bit my lips, a nervous habit that I had never gotten over.

"I…um…well…you see.." I racked my brain for an excuse. I would have been able to make up one if Alice's gaze didn't seem to penetrate into my soul. I sighed and answered truthfully, "My friend got it from some guy at a bar. We split it and that's my cut." I shrugged as if it was unimportant news but Alice didn't agree with me on that.

"You accepted stolen money!" She roared. "The Bella I know would never do something like that!"

"Well I'm not the old Bella am I?" I asked sarcastically. "He destroyed her when _he_ left." And she didn't have to ask who _He_ was.

"Does…." I gulped. "Does he really still love me Alice?" I asked.

"Yes I do." I turned towards the door and there stood my angel, the love of my miserable life, _Edward._


	5. WooHoo

Chapter 5

I clutched the table for support as Edward made his way towards me.

"Bella I do you love and I'm sorry I left you. I never meant to hurt you Bella baby. I never did. I'm sorry!" I stood opened mouthed at the person that had ripped my heart out and had just ever so neatly and quickly placed it back again. But my brain was telling me not forgive Edward. To hold it against him for ever thinking of leaving me. On the other hand my heart seemed elated that he was in reaching distance.

It appeared that Alice had left me, probably for Edward and me to have some privacy but she didn't have to leave because my decision would be quick.

_I wouldn't allow Edward back into my life! I wouldn't grant him the opportunity to shred me into pieces once more!_ He had me but now…now he's lost me.

I pulled his arms away from my hips. He looked a bit hurt by this action but that was a mere echo of all the pain _I_ endured because of _him. _"You…you can't just waltz in and out of my life!" I snapped. "You say you love me? Yu have a very funny way of showing it!" It hurt to tell all these things but he needed to know I wasn't a helpless mouse anymore and wasn't going to just hand him a free ticket back into my life.

_Edward was going to have to prove that he wanted me._

"Bella I didn't _want_ to leave." He explained. My eyes narrowed. "I thought that you would have a chance at a normal life if I left but Alice was berating me today and I realized that…well…I couldn't do without you Bella. I still care for you and I hope that haven't severed what feelings you have for me with my callous actions."

His eyes searched mine pleadingly. I walked away from him and sat went straight into the living room. He seemed so sincere but no amount of sincerity was going to make me wipe the slate clean for him. "Edward unfortunately your actions _did_ make me think less of you-" His eyes burned with complete agony so I looked away. "But that still didn't make me stop love you. We can make this work but I can't promise I'll continue being with if things don't…..if things don't work."

"Oh Bella, thank you! Thank you for the second chance."

I held my index finger in the air. "We'll start as friends and…then we'll see." He looked a little disappointed but quickly got over it. I couldn't forget Jacob, who in our nights of passion, had made me forget, had made me feel like the most beautiful girl alive.

I couldn't forget Jessica, Lauren, Amanda and Angela, who in our moments of laughter, had made me forget all my woes and sorrows. _I was not allowing him to make me toss my friends away like yesterday's newspaper!_

Unexpectedly Edward walked over to me and kissed me. It was the best kiss I had ever had. Not full of heat and hurried like Jacob's kisses but more relaxed and soft but full of love. I pulled awa gasping for breath. He smiled my favourite crooked smile that would have made my heart jump out of my chest if possible.

_Who was I kidding? I loved him._

**Next day**

I walked into school. It was buzzing with excitement. I raised my eyebrows at the students that lined the corridors, gossiping with one another. I hurried over to my locker as I saw Angela and Jessica near it, apparently waiting for me.

"Did you hear the news?" Jessica squealed. When I shook my head she quickly informed me. "The Cullens are back!"

"I didn't know that was big news or else I would've called you girls last night."

Angela and Jessica stared open mouthed at me. "You knew?" Angela asked. Jessica looked completely mystified. "Yeah, Alice called me last night." I fibbed.

"Did you speak to Edward?"Lauren asked, from behind me. Amanda was right behind her. To avoid myself dozens of explanations I lied again. "No" I said curtly. "Why would I?"

They all stared at me before dropping the subject of the Cullens. The bell rang and with quick 'byes' we all separated, excepting me and Lauren. We had first class together.

I walked into class and there sat Alice right at the back in my usual seat. She tapped the chair next to her, motioning for me to sit with her. Lauren smiled and walked off to Tommy Lee's table while I made my way to the back.

"Hi" I whispered as I sat and reached for my book. Alice grinned and started to chatter about how it took the remainder of the Cullens to get back overnight.

It was weird but she reminded me vaguely of Jessica.

The second hand seemed to deliberately go sluggishly. It seemed like ages before I could escape the whispers of the entire school. Apparently it was big gossip that the Cullens were back. I nearly killed Ron for muttering something about wondering if he would take her back and I knew exactly who _she_ was. _I mean did people think I was just some piece of tissue that anyone could just use and reuse and eventually discard? _Well I wasn't. I stomped out of my truck and nearly ripped the door of its hinges and a hurry to flee to the safety of my room.

I lay back and thought about Jacob and Edward. I loved them both in my own special way. I clearly loved Edward more but being with Jacob…I felt safe and I knew that Jacob would never hurt me.

_What was I going to do? Should I forgive the one who had hurt me or choose the one who hadn't?_

I got up and decided on cooking dinner for Charlie. I toiled extra hard on his favourite meal, macaroni and cheese, to make up for yesterday when I had snapped at him. His dinner was prepared and I still hadn't cast the upcoming decision out of my mind. _Homework!_ I smiled to myself. I had alot of catching up to do with that!

I ran up the stairs and shut myself in my room. I pulled out all the books I needed and drowned myself into all the work I had. I huffed and stared at the long list of assignments due and the work due for...tomorrow!

I must say, there's always a price for something and I was just about to find out what fun amounted to...

**I personally like this chapter best of all. I'm working on the chapter that will include Jacob phasing but the story's going to have an unexpected twist!**

**Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	6. Author's note

Dear Readers,

I sincerely apologize to all my readers. It has been so long since I posted, almost two months, I know. The computer broke and my mom took sooooooooooo long to fix it. I couldn't go to any internet café's because where I live they are kind of expensive and my mom wouldn't have given me money to waste when I had assignments to do so I ope I haven't disappointed you too much and that you'll continue reading because now MY COMPUTER'S FIXED!

Sincerely,

Pixie Jade


	7. Maybe I Love You

**Chapter 7- 1, 2 I think I love…..you!**

**Next day….**

I rolled over the side of the bed and wiped my eyes. For minute I thought I had been dreaming but I stared at the wad of money on my dresser drawer and I knew that all that happened last night really did _happen. _I got up and went to bathe. I stayed in the bath for a good twenty minutes and just let the water cascade down my back.

The hot water really soothed my nerves.

When I stopped out of the bathroom I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I went back to my room and sighed.

_What a life. _I thought miserably.

When I was finished putting on my clothes and eating breakfast I sat in the living room and stared.

What the fuck had I done with my life? First my only boyfriend dumps me then I sink into depression and turn towards drugs, sex and guys to hide the immense pain I feel inside. Now that I think I can finally live without crying at the sound of Edward's name he comes back and brings all those fucking memories of love back with him!

_Oh God don't I get a break!_

After fifteen minutes of self pity I got up and headed to my truck. No more sex, no more drugs or cigarettes, not for a while anyway.

And I was going to convince the girls of doing the same. I'm so fucking tired of having fun then going home to nothing. Fucking a guy who I didn't know and probably picking up a disease didn't make me more of a woman than that quiet girl at school, Janice that claimed celibacy until she found her 'other half.'

I knew I wasn't going to take _that_ on but _I was only_ have sex with people I trust with my body and soul, someone I connect with and not just some guy that I saw at the movies and thought was cute.

Ass I pulled into a parking space I prayed and hoped that the girls would feel the same.

As I got out the first thing I saw was Edward bracing on the side of his Volvo, staring at me with his golden eyes. It had been so long since I had seen him but I still had the same reaction. My heart still beat faster than the cheetah could run and still pounded as hard as a thousand drums.

I smiled and he walked over to me. "Hi" He said. "What are you doing Saturday night?"

I shrugged and quickly made up something. "I'll probably be in La Push with some friends, why?"

He looked a bit disappointed. "No I just thought maybe you'd like to spend it with me."

"Oh, well sorry, maybe some other time."

"Sunday"

"Maybe"

I knew my reluctance to be with him hurt him but I just wanted him to feel how I had felt for this past month. And I was more than one hundred percent sure that whatever he felt did not hurt as much as the pain I felt when he had abandoned me like yesterday's newspapers.

We walked into the school and I went to my locker. I had hoped he would move but he had followed me and braced casually on the wall.

Quietly he whispered, "I know you hate me because I left you but I only thought it was for your protection against the vampire world. I didn't want you to suffer through all the challenges that came with this life. I'm truly sorry I hurt you and caused you not to trust me anymore but Bella I know you love me and the fact that I returned to you must prove that I love you too. I hope one day you can trust me again with your heart. I broke it in the past but this time I will protect it with my life."

I nearly cried but these past few moths had caused me to be tougher than I would have been.

I turned to him coolly and whispered, "I do love you Edward, more than you think. My head would trust you with my life but I nearly died when you left me Edward and now my heart must protect itself even if my head won't. I don't trust you now and I'm not sure if I ever will but I am saying I love you. There's no doubt about it."

I walked away and left him standing there. At least he knows the truth now.

_God, what a mess!_

I pulled my truck up in front of the Black's house.

I had been calling Jacob during the week and either he refused to answer my calls or something was wrong with his phone lines.

I had asked Charlie if Billy said Jacob was ok but even Charlie hadn't seen Billy today. So, with nothing to do, I had driven up here to see fro myself how Jacob was doing. I had been worrying about him for a great deal of time now. I didn't know because we weren't that close but he was like this bad headache that wouldn't go away.

I had even started to annoy Angela with my worries.

She and the other girls had decided that it truly was time to live responsibly and think about all the infections that were out there.

It hadn't been my speech that did the trick though it was Lauren's situation.

She didn't know when or where but Lauren was now five months pregnant for someone that she probably didn't even know and certainly didn't remember.

Only we knew of course. She had told us on Friday because of our persistent questions. Lauren usually was a mini skirt and tank top girl and now she was wearing baggy pants and huge sweat shirts to hide her slight baby bump.

I really did sympathize with her. Lauren and I hadn't started on a good note but for the most part she had been a good friend and I certainly didn't want to hear what would happen to her when her parents found out.

Her mother would probably try to work past it but Lauren's father was strict in his rules and would most likely blow the roof off if he found out about this.

I had been with them earlier at Lauren's house but had come away to just check up on Jacob.

I hopped out of the car and rapped on the door. I didn't need to rap a second time because I saw Jacob with a group of his Quileute friends stepping towards the house. I would never have known it was Jacob with his hair cut so short and a tattoo on his arm.

I stepped down the stairs in shock and stared at him. He looked back at me with a blank face.

I don't know what happened to us in that moment but suddenly I felt this electric pull towards him. Jacob whispered something unintelligible and stepped towards me. I couldn't look away from him as I gently collapsed into his arms.

"Bella" He whispered stroking my hair.

"Jacob" I whispered back.

A few seconds later we let go. I turned to the boys that I barely glanced at before and they looked at us with confusion. Only one man smiled, as if understandingly.

He pointed to me and said an unfamiliar word. "Your imprint."

Jacob smiled, his eyes twinkled. The other boys smiled. It seemed I was the only person that was baffled. _I was Jake's…what?_

"Jacob," I whispered. "What is he talking about?"

Jacob didn't answer my question instead he said "We have a lot of things to tell you Bella."

If I was confused then I was even more puzzled now.

"What things?"

"Come on Bella, let's go inside. You need to sit down for this." He said as he led me into the house. The others stayed outside and didn't follow. I looked confusingly at them.

_Was everyone speaking in riddles now a day?_

We sat down side by side and Jacob explained to me why he hadn't been answering my calls and what had happened between us.

For a moment I sat stunned.

_Was the world full of unsuspected mythical creatures?_

_If there was such a thing as werewolves and vampires were they fairies and pixies, trolls and leprechauns TOO?_

"So….you're…..you're a…werewolf?" I asked stupidly.

"Yep" He answered.

"And I'm your other half, your imprint?"

"Yes Bella."

"Huh, how long have you been….you know?"

"Oh just a few weeks. Don't make it such a big deal Bella."

"No, no I don't mind but it's quite a shock." I screwed my face. "Just when I thought I was done with the supernatural."

Jacob laughed but I didn't find it funny.

We talked for a few minutes then stepped outside, hand in hand.

This was what held me back from being with Edward. Fate. To prevent me form being a vampire he left. If I didn't turn into a total slut I would never have met Jacob and if I hadn't come over here I would have been with Edward right now and would've made the biggest mistake of my life.

It seemed if all those things hadn't happened I would never have reached this point of my life. Knowing exactly what I wanted and having exactly what I needed.

**Is this ok? I'm a bit rusty because I haven't had to write anything in over two months so I hope it's not bad. I knew this was unexpected but I always thought what if Bella and Jacob hooked up? Well here's what happened in my version. **

**Please send me a review so I know where I'm going wrong and if I'm going right.**


	8. My All

**Chapter 8 – My sun, my moon, my earth**

Jacob followed me back home. He wanted to make up for the lost time.

"Look, it's been a couple weeks. I'd like to make up for it." He said. He kissed my neck.

I giggled and swerved to avoid hitting the lamp post, my poor truck roared with the abrupt turn. "Well you've better stop doing that or else I might kill us both."

He smiled and stopped.

When we turned into my driveway Jacob stiffened. "Bella, turn around!" He ordered.

The rain was pouring so I wasn't sure if I heard him right. "What?"

"Turn around Bella!" He repeated louder. "I smell a blood sucker."

His twitched as if it was a deadly smell. I turned to the other available parking space and instead of seeing Charlie's police car I saw Edward's Volvo. "It's ok Jake." I said. "It's just Edward." I turned the truck off and pulled out the keys. I was about to open the door when Jacob held my wrist firmly.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella you can't go in there." He whispered hoarsely.

I tried to calm him. His body shook as if we were experiencing a minor earthquake. I rubbed hi hand. "It's ok Jacob. I've been alone with Edward many times. He won't hurt me."

But my words seemed to fall on deaf ears because Jacob still shook his head doubtfully as if refusing to believe vampires can actually be 'harmless.'

"Jacob what are you so worried about?" I asked.

"Bella" He said, looking at me. "Bloodsuckers are…are….miserable …...excuses for _things_ on this earth! You can't even be in the same room with them!"

"Jacob listen to me. I want to go into my house. Edward Cullen is not going to kill me or else he would've done it already. I'm perfectly safe in his presence. You can stay here but I am going inside. Got it?"

I opened the door and walked to the porch. I didn't have to open the door because Edward had heard me coming. I looked back and saw Jacob grudgingly walk towards the door. .

"Hello Bella" Edward said. He smiled slightly.

I returned the smile. "Hi Edward. What's up?" I took off my coat and sat in the living room and opened the pack of chips I grabbed on the way.

Edward sat on the seat opposite me while Jacob stood behind me, eyes narrowed and arms folded at Edward.

"Nothing. I came over at about two. I thought you would've been home by then. "

"Oh I was at Jake's house…discussing some….things."

He nodded his head, clearly taking in all that Jacob was no doubt saying in his mind. During our conversation I had told him about Edward and Alice's special talents.

God knows the vulgarity that was know doubt going through Jake's mind.

Edward was the one that decided to break the silence. "Well I'll be going."

"Tell everyone I said hi."

He smiled. "I will. Alice said she'd like to come over tomorrow night, after school."

"Cool." I said. It would be nice to have some fun with Alice.

Edward left and Jacob tensed for a couple more minutes and then sat beside me. He let out loud sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how much self control I had o use to prevent myself from launching at that…that…ugh!"

I giggled. "I didn't know you had self control Jake."I teased. "Anyway, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, well I thought your bloodsucker needed to be updated so I gave him a private replay of what happened at my house."

"Jacob, didn't you think he deserved to know something like that in a more civil way?" I asked my voice disapproving. Edward had hurt me but that ship had set sail. I didn't need to hold a vendetta against him. "I mean he didn't need to know like that! Wait, did you show him everything?"

"Everything single thing" He stated. "Why?"

"Oh my God, when we kissed, professed our love for each other! Everything! Jacob I thought that was something private we shared, not something Edward can collectively pull out of his mind at any time!"

I stood up angrily. _How could he share such a private moment like that with someone!_

I ran up the stairs to my room and Jacob followed. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Look Bella I'm extremely sorry. I didn't think at all!"

"Damn right you didn't." I muttered.

He continued, ignoring my comment. "I'm sorry Bells; I didn't know it would've upset you. All I was thinking about was making Cullen suffer. I was completely selfish there. Forgive me?"

I cracked a smile when I saw his innocent eyes. I didn't think I was such a push over but one minute I standing at the window trying to ignore him then I was being cradled in his arms on the bed.

Jacob kissed my cheek and I turned over to kiss him on the lips. The kiss got really heated and probably would've progressed into something else but I heard a car pull into the driveway. I pulled away from Jacob and checked the window.

Charlie was just getting out of his cruiser. I looked at Jacob and he knew instantly that he had to go. Jacob got out of my bed and we quickly went downstairs and sat in a chair. At that moment Charlie walked in with a box of pizza.

"Hey Bella, Jacob. Brought some pizza." He said as he closed the door.

Jacob's facial expression changed hugely at that moment. He was now frowning, his eyes wide open. He got up. "Sorry I can't join you guys. I've gotta go."

I looked at him questioningly but he shook his head.

"Bye Jacob." I said.

Charlie placed his gun on the counter. "Alright Jake. Say hi to Billy for me." He said.

Jacob left and Charlie and I had a quiet meal together. I guess he could tell I had something on my mind the way I was acting.

"So Bella how was your day?" Charlie said, skimming through the newspaper for important headlines. When he realized I hadn't heard him he repeated, "Bella? Bella, are you listening to me?"

I snapped back to reality. "Yeah Dad I spoke to mom the other day. Why?"

A little puzzled at my response Charlie asked, "What?"

"What" I said.

Charlie shook his head. "Never mind" He muttered.

After I washed up the dishes I collapsed onto my bed and remembered Jacob's expression.

_What was he thinking about? What did I miss? Did he hear something? Before, Jacob told me he morphed because of the number of vampires in town but the Cullen's were here before and he hadn't phased yet, were there more vampires in Forks then? Jacob said the pack didn't like the Cullen's at all, was it possible that they were rallying to k-k-kill them?_

I nearly gagged at that last thought. Sam could've been howling for them to assemble without me or Charlie knowing. Because of Jacob's super naturalness **(don't know if this is a real word or not but I'm guessing you get the picture.) **Sam didn't need to howl hard. Jacob would've been and is able to hear from a mile away.

I sat up on the bed and shivered. _But that was unlikely_. I told myself. _Jacob would've been elated to know that they were going to try and kill the Cullen's. He would've had a brilliant smile on his face instead of a deep grimace. It must have been something else._ I thought hopefully, almost trying to will the reason for his departure into something else. _It had to be._

The next day at school I tried to forget about Jacob's sudden departure and mingle with my friends. Of course I knew I didn't actually sound so at ease but if my friends noticed it or not I don't know. They didn't mention it if they did.

It was after school now. "How are you doing Lauren? Decided what you wanted to do with the baby yet?" I asked. It was just Lauren, Angela and I sitting in Lauren's car.

Amanda and Jessica had a biology test to study for and instead of lingering back after school they both headed to Jess' house to study or cram because the test was tomorrow.

"I really don't know." Lauren said. "I always believed that having an abortion is like committing murder but now when I realize the circumstances those girls who did this had been in, whether because of parents, poverty or just not wanting it, I now know why they do what they do. I can't provide all the love and care this child needs; I'm only eighteen years old for God sakes. And even if I could have, my parents would freak if they even knew about the baby!"

We all sat in silence for a minute then Angela burst out saying, "Lauren, you don't need to trash the baby. I mean it _is_ murder. You can just put it up or adoption!"

"Yeah" I said, smiling. "I read about that in _'The Dating Game' _by _Daniel Steel._ This girl, she didn't want the baby and she just put it up for adoption and gave it to _Paris_, a woman who she knew could've given the baby all the love it would need."

"Yeah, that is a god idea but first how will my parents react when all of a sudden they see their daughter walking around with a stomach as big as a beach ball!"Lauren shifted her position. "Mother's already asked if I was alright when she saw me eating ice-cream and mustard."She grumbled.

I wrinkled my nose. "It tasted really good." Lauren said. Angela shook her head. "You should try it."

"Wait a minute." I said. "Lauren, how far are you again?"

"Just five months and a couple weeks, why?"

"We all are thinking of ways to _get rid_ of the baby but not how to _take care_ of it! Have you been to the hospital at all?" I asked.

Lauren looked at me; her hand was covering her mouth. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "I've been thinking of how I was going to get in trouble and completely forgot. But _how _can I go the hospital. The doctor would just tell mom and dad I'm pregnant."

Angela rubbed her temples. "Listen Lauren you've got to make up your mind tonight, you don't have much time. If you decide to abort the baby you've got to do it quick, the longer you take the more risky it is. You can go to the hospital for regular check-ups, tell your parents and put it up for adoption, tell you parents and keep it or just save your ass, abort the baby this coming weekend and no one will be the wiser. But you've got to think fast. You can't abort it later than six months. I read a mother did hers at six and the baby was _born_ but with brain damage."

Angela checked her watch. "Sorry guys I've gotta run. Good luck Lauren and keep in mind what I said."

We hugged and she left. I turned to Lauren and tears streaked her face. "Do you want me to drive you home?" I asked, wiping them from her face.

She sniffed and shook her head. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I-I can make it. Thanks Bella, guess you've got to leave huh?"

"Yeah, bye Lauren and remember we'll always be standing beside you."

I hugged her one last time and went to my truck. I wasn't going home today. I was going to the Cullen's house. Alice had ambushed me at lunch and had literally demanded that I go over. Not wanting to anger the little pixie I agreed to stop by, much to Jacob's annoyance.

"Jacob, look I don't give a fuck what you think ok!" I shouted. He had stopped by during school and had been begging me to not go. I was really touched that he cared about my safety but his constant nagging about _blood suckers _and the_ pale faces_ were really pushing me over the edge.

"I like the Cullen's and I intend on visiting my friend. Don't you think werewolves are a bit dangerous too? They could snap at any moment!"

In the end we made up and Jacob had promised to stop worrying about me around the Cullen's.

I parked my truck and was just about to rap on the door when it was opened for me.

"Hi Bella! You came." Alice said, closing the door for me. I stepped in.

"What, you thought I wasn't coming?" I asked.

"Of course not but Edward thought you weren't going to."

I sat on the chair. "Hi guys."

"Hey!" Was the reply.

"How are you Bella dear?" Esme asked.

"I'm alright." I said, grinning.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

I bit my lip, wondering whether or not I should keep Lauren's secret. I decided not to mention it. I mean I knew the Cullen's weren't going to say anything to anyone but if I were Lauren I wouldn't have wanted anyone to know other than the people I chose to tell. Best to keep my mouth shut.

I shook my head. "Yep"

I stayed at the Cullen house for about an hour before leaving for home. I t had been an awkward moment for Edward and me but he had accepted that he and I could no longer be together but I could sense he still loved me. I could feel it the way his eyes burned when he looked at me and the way he seemed to x-ray me with them.

I loved him, he was my first love after all but somehow it wasn't enough to make me break the wonderful relationship I had with the most _amazing_ man on earth, _Jacob._

But Edward was moving on, just like I was, according to Alice. He was going to Denali, in Alaska, to clear his head and Alice had said there was a blond beauty that did seem to like him.

I was glad, a little jealous that she would no doubt be with him, but I was happy none the less.

My life was finally changing. God had led me through a huge maze but now I was finally out of it or nearly anyway.

**Hope you like it. I have no idea where I'm going with this but as I write ideas just pop in so I can't give you a sneak peek of what's going to happen in the next chapter but I promise it's going to be good.**

_Yes."_


	9. Stay Out My Fantasy

**Chapter 9- Every Night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you…**

"So" Jacob said as we walked along the beach. "How did it go at the blood-…Cullen's place."

"Ok, it was nice." I squeezed his hand. "Why did you leave so quickly the other day? Was it something to do with vampires?"

"Yep" He said. We stopped and sat down near 'our' tree. "A red head"

My eyes bulged. "Victoria!" I shouted. "She was here! What about Laurent? Was he here too?" I shot questions at him like bullets.

"Calm down Bella. There was one other with her but for the past few days she's been on our land he hasn't been with her. Sam's trying to figure out what she wants."

"I-I know" I squeaked. "Me"

"What?" Jacob asked. "Why you?"

"Because Edward killed her mate, James. Remember, he and I were…together so she feels it right to kill me rather than him. Mate for mate. She doesn't know that we're not…together anymore."

"That filthy blood sucker!" Jacob shouted in rage. I held his hand and he calmed down a bit. "That's why he probably got his family to help hunt with us. Rich boy probably feels guilty. Good."

I raised my eyebrows."Help hunt? The Cullen's?"

"Yeah, it bugs Sam but we all know it's kind of…_good _that their helping. Since they're back we can't go on their land so when Vicky jumps over we can't follow her so the Cullen's chase her around over there. Bitch's really fast! How many of us? One, two…eight wolves, plus the Cullen's, that's seven, fifteen of us! And we still can't catch her!"

I wasn't really listening to Jacob much. I was thinking the Cullen's knew that Victoria was in Forks and instead of telling me they kept it to themselves, probably thought Jacob wouldn't have told me.

Bad call on their part. I suddenly grew angry with them all, especially Alice, for not telling me. I was with Jacob now. No need to protect me so…why didn't they tell me?

"Bella? Are you alright?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged. "Fine"

"Ok…so are you going?"

"Going where? Ugh! Jake I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?"

Jacob studied me for a moment before answering. "Well, seeing that here is a bit complicated why don't you like take a trip to see your mom. You're always telling me you're dying to see her again. I think now's the perfect time."

I bit my lip. "But…I just can't leave everything and go?"

"Yes ya can, please Bella."

"Ok" I said and then I smiled. "Oh, this weekend is going to wonderful! I'll be in the **SUN**! _And_ I'll get to see mom. Oh and she'll finally meet the love of my l-" His expression made me stop dead in my tracks. "What?" I asked.

"I can't come, remember? I have to stay here and help. Sorry babe."

How could I be so stupid to forget? Jacob had priorities to the pack. He needed to be in la Push to catch that red haired bitch Victoria…before she caught me. "I forget. Ah well, it's still going to be fun! Oh, gotta run. I've got to tell Charlie and start packing!"

It was Friday night and I was almost flying with glee. Charlie ad happily agreed o send me to Renee. Mom was ecstatic when I told her. I had texted all my friends telling them I wouldn't be in town.

Getting to see Renee would be awesome. How long has it been? Since last spring? I shuddered as I remembered what had happened then. My almost death. And then I got a very disturbing thought. This year was somewhat similar to last year. A vampire racing to kill me.

I hoped it wasn't going to be a yearly thing?

I had already packed my bags and they were waiting right by the door. I had just came up the stairs for a forgotten bracelet and then off to Florida!

"Bella! Hurry up!" Charlie shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I grabbed the bracelet quickly and skipped down the steps.

"Je finis!" I laughed when I saw his incomprehension. " I'm finished Dad."

We drove to the airport in silence. We said our goodbyes and Charlie waved to me as I boarded the plane. As I sat down in the plane and made myself comfortable I looked out the window…and rolled my eyes. There Charlie was from a distance, waiting for the plane to take off. You'd think this was my first plane flight.

_The neighbours know my name… _My ringtone sounded from inside my bag. I clawed for it and answered just in time. "Hello" I said.

"Hi Bella it's Alice, you didn't tell me you were leaving." She said accusingly.

_Ooops! _"OH MY GOD. I am so sorry Ali. I totally forgot and no one reminded me. I am sorry, really."

"Mmmh, Edward was hunting when he heard Charlie talking about having fun in Florida."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I'll think about it, Oh!" A few minutes past. I was about to cut the phone off when Alice came back on. "Better turn off your phone. It's time to take off. Talk to you in Florida."

_Click!_ I turned my phone off. She was right because the stewardess had already opened her mouth to speak when I turned it off.

"Can you help me?" I asked, with a plastered smile.

"No" She answered and turned around.

I put on my head phones and drowned myself into Taylor Swift's, _"Love Story"_

"_You be the Prince and I'll be the Princess_

_It's a love story baby just say…_

_Yes."_

Mom and I were walking along the beach. My return flight was early tomorrow morning. I sucked in the last of the sunshine.

Mom and I held hands. Phil had stayed at the house giving us the privacy we needed.

"So, what college are you planning for?" She asked lightly.

"I got accepted in a half of those I applied for, I'm thinking of University of Florida."

"Why?" She asked with excitement in her eyes.

I said, "It's close to you, it's sunny, many of my friends are going to be there and it's a good college."

"So, have you told them yet? Oh Bella I could visit you on campus! Oh, it's going to be absolutely wonderful."

I smiled and listened to her plans for me. One even more outrageous than the other. We got back very late. I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep immediately.

I was dreaming now. I was sure of it. One, Jacob was here.

I walked to him, but Edward was pulling me away. I tried to get away but he was much too strong. Jacob had phased into the wolf but stopped dead in his tracks because there were others here as well.

Others I had never seen before.

They wore black. They were scary looking. Their eyes were a blood red. Vampires, I realized. Human blood sucking vampires.

I didn't know why they were here. All I saw was them ripping Jacob's massive wolf body apart. He yelled in agony, but I couldn't save him. I had not even a prayer in fighting off these vampires I had never seen before.

When they were finished with Jake they advanced towards me. I screamed and ran into the black oblivion but they easily caught up with me. I screamed and cried and shouted for Edward and Alice to save me…but they both watched me with sadness in their eyes. When I saw their expressions I knew…I knew it was my end.

I clutched at my heart and let out a rippling shriek as the smallest of the four soulless ones drained me of my blood.

I felt myself wasting away. My last sight was Edward's agonized eyes as he looked on...

At my death.

But a noise, apart from my shouting could be heard, something resembling… an alarm?

I woke up with a start. I banged on my alarm and got up. I was sweating heavily.

_Just a dream._ I chanted silently. _Just a dream._

More like a deeply disturbing nightmare.

I comforted myself with the thought that I was in Florida. Bright, sunny Florida.

I stuffed my clothes back in my bag and got dressed. It was 5 in the morning and I needed to be at the airport by 7 for my flight.

When I went outside to get breakfast Mom was already there with a picture of a Hindu God, her latest religion.

I had laughed when I first came and saw the elephant face but she was totally serious. I was more than one hundred percent sure this was a phase. And even Phil, who always condoned and sometimes, encouraged Mom's crazy spiritual adventures, seemed completely disturbed by this one.

This was probably because Renee insisted on tacking the picture to the foot of their bed.

"Hi Mom" I said. She smiled at me in her gold and black robe.

"Hey Bella" She put on a puppy face. "Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer? Phil and I are always happy to have you."

"Oh Mom! You know I have school tomorrow." I sat next to her and poured myself a cup of coffee. I sniffed her waffles, which were on a pink plate covered in syrup. I mustered up all my courage and took a bite.

I started chewing and realized it…actually tasted good!

"Wow Mom!" I exclaimed in surprise. "This tastes really good. Is Phil teaching you to cook?"

She smiled. "Do I cook that bad?" I was about to answer when she held up her hand and said, "Rhetorical question dear, anyhow Phil made them. He got up early to drop you to the airport."

I sipped the coffee. "Aren't you coming?"

She got up and started to brush my hair into a neat one, like she did when I was smaller. "Sorry honey, I've got yoga in half an hour."

I looked at her pleadingly. "Oh Mom can't you cancel? I don't visit you everyday."

She bit her lip. I saw her hesitation. "That's ok Mom. I understand. It's important to you."

"Oh baby I-"

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "It's O.K. Now, we've got to get moving. I'm leaving in an hour!"


	10. What Would I Do For You?

**Chapter 10- What I would do for you **

Charlie parked the cruiser, took my bags and ran onto the porch. I could hardly hear him when he shouted, "I got your bags!" because of the pouring rain. Apparently, a storm was headed. _Oh, what a great welcome._ I thought.

Charlie threw me an unexpected smile. I smiled back at him but it was a bit late. I walked into the house, puzzled and as soon as I stepped through the door I heard an almost simultaneous noise shouting, "Welcome back Bella!" I blushed and Jessica, Lauren and Angela ambushed me.

"Hey Bells!" Angela said. I smiled at her and turned my attention to Lauren's growing tummy.

"How's the little monster Laurie?" I asked.

"As great as ever!" She said. "Though, he is quite a handful."

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. "Your parents?"

"Angry, more like outraged, but they're supporting me as much as they can."

Everyone sat down as Lauren continued. "I know I can't go to college."

"What?" I asked. "Lauren be serious! Education is the key to the world! How can you _not_ go to college?"

She licked her vanilla ice-cream covered in pepper and answered, "First of all my parents are more supportive than most. I'm lucky that they're even contributing to this baby! When I'm away at college who's going to look afterit? I can't ask mom and dad to financially support me and take care of me at college. That's an added sum of money. Books. College tuition. Baby. It's unfair."

I screwed my face. "I guess I never saw it that way." I mumbled.

"This baby's my responsibility. 'You make your bed so shall you lie in it.' My gran used to say that, before she passed on that is."

"Stop calling it the baby or my baby. Don't you have a name? Oh wait, what kind of baby is it by the way?" Angela asked.

We all giggled. Charlie came back down the steps then. "Bye girls, Bella. I've got to get down to the station."

"Bye dad" I said. I blew a kiss to him. When we heard the door slam we continued talking.  
"It's a girl. I'm thinking about something foreign like, Spanish or Italian, Joli or Marie-Ange."

"What kind of name is jolly?" Jessica asked, opening a pack of chips.

Lauren sucked her teeth. "Not jolly, zhoelly! J-O-L-I. It's French for nice or pretty."

"That's sounds nice." I said.

"That sound zzzzholi!" Jessica said.

We laughed at the way she said it.

We talked and laughed for hours. We went to the mall and came back around 6. That was when Lauren complained of cramps. Jessica decided to take her home and Angela had to leave too since she came in Jess' car.

I felt so tired and I got ready for bed. I made a little note for Charlie, telling him where dinner was and I collapsed onto my bed.

When I woke up I knew I hadn't been sleeping for more than a few minutes. I looked to the foot of my bed and saw a short figure, wearing black clothes. Not Jacob. I thought it might be Alice, but…it wasn't!

I jumped up and my yes connected with the blood red eyes of my visitor. I sat frozen. I couldn't believe my eyes.

_Was I dreaming? _

Couldn't be because every time I pinched myself and closed my eyes I sill saw her face, her deadly evil looking face.

"Don't worry human." She said. "You're not asleep."

She grabbed my hands and squeezed it so tightly. I would have screamed but her free hand clamped down tightly on my mouth. She slipped through my window easily and ran through the forest, stopping at a clearing.

She dropped me to the ground. My foot hit a huge piece of sharp rock and it sent ripples of pain throughout the entire foot.

I got up by holding onto a nearby tree ad looked around. The Cullen's were on one side of the clearing, looking a bit scared. The pack was on the other side looking angry. I would have thought that they would've charged the vampires closest to me, the ones in black. But they didn't. They just stood there.

My eyes connected with Jacob's. He looked at me worriedly. I glanced at the ones in black and saw three men standing in front of four. They stood like royalty. Two had long black hair and one blond. All three had papery white skin.

I wondered, Could those be the…Volturi?

I opened y mouth wide. I held firmly onto the moss covered tree. _What was happening?_

The black haired one advanced towards me. Was this one the cheerful Aro?

"Hello dear Bella, good to see you!" He smiled as if we were good old friends. "Sorry to disturb your sleep young one but we have very important matters to discuss."

"Very important indeed." Repeated the blond haired one.

"Oh" Aro exclaimed. "How rude of me! These are my brothers, Marcus and Caius and my dear friends, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri."

"Come now Aro" Caius said annoyed. "We don't have time for such nonsense. Take the girl and let's go."

Jacob let out a growl. Carlisle stepped forward, "Now Aro, I'm sure you can wait for an explanation?"

He only smiled. "Of course we can, now, what do you have to say dear Carlisle?"

Edward spoke instead. "I'm sure you know about 'imprinting' in wolves. Now as long as these wolves exist they will always have some human girl being informed about vampires. It's unavoidable. Killing Bella will not stop hundreds of girls' generations down to know about the secret world of vampires."

Caius seemed almost angry. "So kill them all!" He roared. Jane and Alec smiled in anticipation.

"Now, Caius, we cannot kill these shape shifters. They will be born again through someone's genes. Will we go about massacring innocent children that do not know what they will grow up to be?" Aro asked lightly.

Marcus spoke for the first time since I came. "There is no need for us to be here. Bella is no threat. Bella has proven that she is trustworthy."

"But we cannot take the chance brother!" Caius shouted. "What if she does say something?"

Marcus looked at him stupidly. "I am 100 % sure that that will never be and if Bella _is_ to reveal our secret what will happen to her? They'll think she's gone mad. Why allegations about vampires and werewolves haven't been claimed for a hundred years! What will make them believe her?"

"I agree Marcus" Edward said.

"Then we will leave you dear Bella." Aro said. Aro, Caius and Marcus were the head of the Volturi clan but it seemed Aro was actually the real leader and decision maker.

When he said Caius and Jane merely glared fiercely at but conceded.

Aro stopped short however. Edward's body stiffened. Aro smiled warmly at me. "Come Bella" I hesitated for a moment. Jacob's body was trembling in rage. He growled byt stayed in place. It seemed as if he was warning Aro.

I took a hesitant walk to Aro's direction. I was so dog tired. The fear that had stolen my body crept slowly away from me. All the adrenaline was gone and my energy with it. When I finally reached im her held my hands and let go seconds after.

"Amazing" Aro said. I looked at the Cullen's. The only person that wasn't as puzzled was Edward. "The possibilities." He said, more to himself than to me. "As a human you confound me, what can you do as a vampire. Let us see if she is champion to all our powers, Jane."

Edward let out a rippling roar that seemed to come from deep in his chest. He seemed to bolt towards me but Felix and Demetri restrained him. Alec looked at him and something, like smoke, surrounded him. Edward gave up, he seemed…blind! A vampire had other senses as well, Edward could have _smelled_ his away around but it seemed as if all his senses had just…vanished!

I turned frighteningly to Jane. She smiled and said, "This might hurt a bit."

I turned and covered my face with my hands. Seconds passed and I waited and waited for the pain to hit me but strangely …_it didn't!_

I looked at Jane. She looked at me I disbelief and pure hatred. "Don't be angry dear," Aro said, patting her shoulder. "She confounds us all."

"Now Aro" Caius said. "Let us go. I believe we have more important things to see to. " He said looking at me coldly.

"Speaking of that," Esme spoke for the first time. "Victoria and Laurent are still on the loose, wreaking havoc in Seattle."

Edward said, "The wolves killed Laurent, Victoria is still on the loose."

Aro smiled. "We will take care of her. Demetri, lead the way. Marcus, Caius and I will return to Volterra. Good bye dear friends. " He smiled at me. He took a gold chain from his pocket It had a diamond pendant. "For you, dear Bella." He placed it around my neck, kissed my cheek and sped off with Caius and Marcus at his heels.

Demetri sniffed the forest air and ran in the opposite direction. Jane cast me a hateful look before following.

I collapsed but into Jacob's arms. I hadn't even realized he'd phased. He held me tight and I hugged him back. It was such an intimate moment that everyone looked away.

I was crying and giggling. Jacob set me on my feet and laughed. "You're lucky to be alive Bella." He said in his husky voice. I nodded. "I've got to settle some things with the pack, Alice will se you home." I smiled. He had actually referred to her as something other than a bloodsucker. Jacob kissed me goodbye before exploded into the massive russet brown wolf that I loved so much.

The Cullen's approached me. "Oh Bella" Esme said, "You're a mess." She was right. My clean pajamas were covered in tree moss, dust and I even flicked away a couple ants and a stink bug.

Alice lifted me up. "Let's get you home." I waved goodbye to everyone as Alice sped away. We reached my house in what seemed a second. Alice jumped through my window and laid me on my bed. I would've gotten up to shower but I was exhausted. I didn't even know it when I'd fallen asleep until I woke up the next day.

I would've thought all a dream if not for my dirty pajamas. I ran over the events in my head before scrambling out of bed and heading to the shower. I took my time and let the hot shower cascade down my back. I put on my favourite yellow shirt and a black miniskirt. I had cut my hair shoulder length. I brushed it, placed a green ban doo. I put on some gold studs. I took off the diamond from Aro's chain and wore it bare.

Charlie had already left so I took my bike, (Jacob had given me and I had hidden it in some bushes near by.) and rode to school.

I got off my bike and before I could walk a few steps Alice appeared in front of me. "Oh Bella, you look so fashionable. I'm so proud."

I smiled. "Alice. Are the Volturi coming back?" She shook her head. I sighed with relief. "What happened in the forest to Edward? And what was Jane ad Aro doing?"

Alice pulled me in a corner and whispered, "Alec is very gifted. He can cut off all your senses. You're left helpless. That's what he did to Edward. Aro can read minds but he can hear every thought you've ever had."

"Wow" I said.

"Yeah, but he needs physical contact to hear. He couldn't hear your thoughts so he asked Jane to do her gift. She makes you feel immense pain, it's like torture. Your body is almost on fire."

I flinched. "But she couldn't do that to me."

Alice shook her head. No she couldn't."

"Why?"

"That is a question I can't answer. I suppose, though, it's like…well...me. When I was human I had precognitions, I'm sure, now I see the future. Carlisle believes that when Jasper was human he was aware of people's feelings now he can actually _feel_ your emotions.

I nodded. "So, if I became a vampire it would heighten the, ah, _power_?"

She smiled. "Guess so. Too bad you're not a vampire. " She tossed her hair and winked. I laughed and we walked off to the school building.

I sat in the living room, crying my heart out on Esme's lap. Alice was rubbing my shoulders.

They were leaving again. This time for good.

I knew they were just allowing me to have a vampire free life but I would miss them like crazy, especially Alice. I had visited the house. Rosalie was so nice to me and under all that bitchiness was a nice person.

This time, though, I was saying goodbye to my non normal friends, friends I'd grown to love with all my heart. Not a lover that had abandoned me.

I wiped my tears and looked them. I got up and hugged everyone one of them, even Jasper.

"I'll miss you guys like crazy." I said. They all smiled. "Bye Bella, take care." Carlisle said. I gave him one last hug before he, and the others, left.

I stood staring around the place. Jacob appeared and hugged me close. I whispered in his ear, "It's over."

It was over. All the tears I'd cried for Edward for the family I'd wanted to be a part of. All the sex, rum, stolen money, all in the past.

I would go to college and in the future become a pharmacist. I dn't know if I would stay in Forks. While I was so wrapped up in my life I hadn't realized Charlie had been slipping away to see Sue Clearwater.

He was going to be well taken cared of. Jacob had already said he was working on not phasing. He would be wherever I was. He was going back to school and he intended to be a mechanic. I stared into Jacob's eyes and I knew he would go with me to the moon. I kissed him so fiercely. It seemed that my body exploded with passion.


	11. Inhale, Breathe, Enjoy

**Chapter 11- My Life**

Jacob held my hand as we walked through the streets of Italy. It was a cloudy day; the sun was no where in sight.

Emily, Angelina and Ephraim were playing tag in front of us.

My children.

Jacob and I had married right after I'd finished my two year college education in Berkeley, The University of California.

I'd grown to love Cali and after college I moved there. On a visiting trip back home Jacob proposed and we had one of the biggest weddings known to Forks. We had been torn though, Jake had a life in Forks and mine was in Cali. But he had been quick in getting away from Forks and a couple months after the wedding he'd moved with me and built his mechanic shop here.

Life was hectic though. I'd had the children one after the other. Angelina, Ephraim and then Emily and another girl on the way. I was finished with pharmacy school. I am now practicing at one of the local pharmacies. Another year and I'm ready to branch off on my own.

Life was perfect. We visited Charlie and Renee during the August and at sometimes at Christmas and sometimes we went abroad, like now. It was August and we were vacationing in Italy. I had done and Italian class on the side, so I wasn't totally ignorant to the words spoken.

"Emily, don't stray!" I shouted when she was getting a bit too far. She ran back to me. I held her hand and kissed Jacob.

He smiled and felt my tummy. "How is she doing?"

"Fine, I guess." I said. Then Jacob went to Ephraim who was calling him to play a little soccer. Angelina played with them. Emily, however, stayed with me.

I walked and inhaled the fresh air when suddenly a head filled with black spiky hair caught my eye. I looked at Jacob and his facial expression confirmed my beliefs.

She turned around and her golden eyes met mine. Though I was eight years older she didn't seem to hesitate. That was probably because she'd seen me in a vision but that was beside the point.

I looked back at her and shouted, "Alice!"


End file.
